Meghan Chambler (TV Series)
Meghan Chambler is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Meghan's life before or as the outbreak began apart from that she had a grandfather, David, and that her father left the family a year or two before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Meghan is living with her mother, aunt and deathly-ill grandfather in an apartment holed up from walkers. She spends most of her time playing backgammon with her grandfather. Season 4 "Live Bait" To Be Added "Dead Weight" Meghan is first seen playing chess with The Governor, she struggles to figure out her next move and asks him why he never lets her win. The Governor explains that, "That wouldn't be winning". She asks if she is bad and The Governor reassures her that she is not. Meghan is later seen playing tag with Tara, she chases Tara but eventually loses her. Meghan then sees a pair of feet behind a sheet that was being hung up to dry and she assumes it is Tara. She pulls the sheet aside to reveal that the feet belonged to a walker which chases her and grabs her foot. Tara attempts to pull the walker off and eventually The Governor shoots the walker. Meghan runs to Lilly and cries into her arm. "Too Far Gone" While Meghan is digging dirt she uncovers a flash flood warning sign. While looking at the sign a buried walker surfaces and bites her in the shoulder. After this, Lilly brings her to the Governor at the Prison, where the man shoots her in the head before reanimation. Relationships David Chambler Meghan and David were very close before and after the outbreak. They would often play board games together among other things. Meghan is the most devastated when David dies from Lung Cancer and is killed after re-animation. Lilly Chambler Meghan and her mother Lily are close, mainly because she is still young. Tara Chambler Meghan and Tara are also close. In the episode Dead Weight the two are playing tag, and when a walker attacks Meghan, Tara tries to save her. Philip Blake Meghan's first real contact with Philip was when she "watched" him. She asks him what happened to his eye, agreeing it'll be their secret, he jokingly says he was a pirate, but soon tells her that he tried to protect someone. Later he is seen teaching her how to play chess. When Philip is forced to kill David in front of her, she stops talking to him and is clearly afraid of being around him. She later overcomes this when the group is on run, when they fall in the walker pit, he selflessly kills all the walkers to defend her, saying he'll never let anything happen to her. Meghan clearly makes Philip think about his late daughter Penny, and he is now determined to protect her no matter what. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Meghan is very similar to The Governor's daughter, Penny. **This could be why he is so protective of her. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased